


Dancing

by TripleRainbow



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, THE FIRST ELENAOMI FIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleRainbow/pseuds/TripleRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena teaches Naomi how to ballroom dance, but what are these strange feelings that arise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

"So it's settled then," Elena said as she tapped the gavel on the table. "We'll hold a gala for the King when he arrives tomorrow night."

Her grandfather grinned. "I shall start practicing my guitar solo at once!"

Her grandmother sighed good naturedly and followed after him. "And I will make sure he doesn't over do it." 

Elena turned to Esteban, who had been trying to slip away to sulk.

"Cousin?" She asked too sweetly. He winced. "You'll handle the banquet, won't you?"

Esteban wrinkles his nose and crossed his arms, mentally plotting ways to kick Elena out the castle when he became king. "Of course, Princess." 

"Great!" The crowned princess cried. "Then Naomi and I will handle the decorations!"

The blonde smiled widely. "Alright, let's do this!"

Elena laughed, hooking arms with her friend. "We'll have to stop by Isa's room first. She probably has a ton of decorations."

Nodding, the shipwright's daughter followed obediently. "I can imagine. What's she working on today?"

"I don't really know. She said something like... 'candles that spark every hour'."

"Sounds cool," Naomi replied. 

Once they had grabbed the decor from Isabelle, the two made their way to the ballroom. Setting up streamers and ribbons wasn't as difficult as it was tendious. Half way through, Elena noticed Naomi seemed to be distracted. She had tied the same bow over again at least six times before Elena decided to speak up. 

"Is something bothering you, Naomi?" 

The girl started, and blinked. "Oh. Uh, not really. It's just... I don't really know how to ballroom dance. I mean, I do a mean salsa but ballroom dancing is completely out of my depth."

Elena stopped adjusting her ribbon and walked towards her friend. "That's okay, it's nothing to be worried about. I can teach you."

"Teach me? Princess, you don't have to. I'm sure Gabe could find the time." Although Gabe was a bit awkward, he was a good friend and always ready to help. 

"I always have time for my friends," the crown princess answered warmly. "And how many times have I told you, you can call me Elena?"

Naomi smiled. She was still adjusting to being able to address Elena like a friend instead of The Princess of Avalor. "Sorry, it's a habit."

Elena smiled back before she stood up and offered her hand with a playful wink. "So? May I have this dance?"

Blushing, Naomi took her hand. "I might step on your toes." 

"Don't worry about," Elena replied, laughing. "Just follow me and don't look down."

She placed her free hand on Naomi's waist and intertwined their fingers. Naomi, familiar with at least this part, placed her hand on Elena's shoulder. 

The crown princess began to hum a slow tune, one that Naomi didn't recognize. They started to move across the dance floor and inevitably the blonde did step on Elena's foot.

"Sorry," she blurted, looking down to fix her footwork. Elena didn't stop humming, just tilted the other girl's head back up with her hand. Naomi focused on their hands, noticing Elena was gently running her thumb over Naomi's knuckles.

They moved again and Naomi almost did well. She tripped over her own feet, stumbling forward into Elena.

"Don't think so hard," the princess said softly as Naomi straightened herself. "Listen to the music and look at me."

Huffing, she met Elena's eyes. Listening intently to the quiet tune Elena was now singing, Naomi followed her lead. 

Elena moved slowly, watching Naomi's face twist into frustration when she missed a step or fell behind. Elena could ballroom dance in her sleep, and had no trouble absently moving as she sang. She spun Naomi around, earning a small giggle. She felt the other girl relax into their dance. It was then she genuinely began to do better.

"That's it," Elena encouraged as she speed up. "You're doing it."

Naomi just grinned at her, cheeks flushing.

They danced until Elena finished singing. By the last note, Naomi was leaning forward, almost resting her forehead against Elena's. Niether pulled away.

There was an odd feeling in Naomi's chest almost like her heart was being squished. She wanted to be closer. Disconcerned, she moved away and let go of Elena's hand.

"Thanks," Naomi said. Her voice seemed too loud. Elena nodded with a small smile.

"We should finish decorating. There's plenty more to do," she said. 

Naomi felt there was something Elena wasn't mentioning, but she turned back to the ribbons. It was probably her imagination. Naomi was more focused on the way her heart was still racing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehehe, i am trash for this pairing and there's not enough of it. I wrote in like an hour after I watched the first episode. Sorry if this turns out to be completely non-canon.


End file.
